


"You really think he doesn't like you?"

by Arty_Girl



Series: 🏳️🌈 Flags and Experiences, a Pride Month Collection 🏳️🌈 [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mercutio and Benvolio are gay and nobody can convince me otherwise, Mutual Pining, Romeo knows how gay his cousin and friend are, Wingman Romeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: Mercutio needed to talk to somebody about this, and he glanced over to Romeo still standing nearby. He grabbed Romeo, and dragged him off to the Montague's room. He shut the door and slumped against it. Romeo glanced up from his phone, then looked back down. He seemed to realize he was not in the foyer, and did a double-take. "What gives, Merc?" Mercutio tugged on his hair, staring at Romeo. "I'm in love with your cousin and I don't think he likes me back and I need help."
Relationships: Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Series: 🏳️🌈 Flags and Experiences, a Pride Month Collection 🏳️🌈 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	"You really think he doesn't like you?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment in the Flags and Experiences collection! We read Romeo and Juliet for my English class, and here I am with some Bencutio bs because they are gay and nobody can convince me otherwise.
> 
> More stuff (probably some DDLC) will be posted anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours.

Mercutio paced back and forth across the floor of the Montague's foyer. Romeo was standing nearby, tapping on his phone. Mercutio figured that he was probably texting Juliet. The two contacted each other at every given moment. Benvolio wouldn't return for a few hours yet, so Mercutio had time to pace and think. Think about Benvolio. About how nice he was. About his beautiful smile. Mercutio groaned and buried his head in his hands, murmuring to himself. "I love Benny." He had known that for a while, of course, but it still ate at him. He longed to tell Benvolio how he felt, but he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. Mercutio needed to talk to somebody about this, and he glanced over to Romeo still standing nearby. He grabbed Romeo, and dragged him off to the Montague's room. He shut the door and slumped against it. Romeo glanced up from his phone, then looked back down. He seemed to realize he was not in the foyer, and did a double-take. "What gives, Merc?" Mercutio tugged on his hair, staring at Romeo. "I'm in love with your cousin and I don't think he likes me back and I need help." Romeo started laughing, doubling over. Mercutio stared at him, wide-eyed. "Why are you laughing?! This is serious!" Romeo took a deep breath and stopped laughing. He smirked at Mercutio. "You really think he doesn't like you?" Mercutio just stared blankly. "My cousin is head over heels for you, Merc. I can't show you the texts because that would be invasive towards his privacy, but I can tell you that he very much likes you." He beckoned Mercutio to sit on the bed next to him, and Mercutio obliged. "Now listen, Merc. You've gotta tell Ben how you feel. He's great, but you know he's not going to work up the courage to confess. Now, let's come up with a plan."

* * *

It was time to put the plan in action. Benvolio had just entered the house, and Romeo was once again standing in the foyer with Mercutio. Benvolio waved to them. "Hey Merc. Romeo." Romeo was staring at his phone, but Mercutio lit up. "Benny! My wonderful, fantastic best friend!" Romeo glanced up from his phone, only just then seeming to realize that Benvolio had arrived. "Oh, hey Benvolio! Sorry guys, but I gotta jet. Juliet wants to meet up again. See ya later!" He rushed out the door, and Benvolio confusedly watched him go. Mercutio was fidgeting with the sleeves of the oversized shirt he had on. Benvolio noticed, and his face shifted in to one of concern. "Are you okay, Merc?" Mercutio nodded. "I'm fine, Benny, but I want to tell you something." Benvolio nodded. "Alright. Let's go to my room." Once they were in Benvolio's room, Mercutio sat on the bed and hugged his knees to his chest. Benvolio sat next him, and Mercutio tensed. "What's wrong, Merc?" Mercutio glanced around, until his gaze landed on the bi flag hanging on the wall. "Well, this is probably going to sound ridiculous, but..." He trailed off and took a deep breath. Benvolio reached over and took Mercutio's hand, running his thumb over it. "Take your time, Merc." Mercutio took a deep breath and looked at Benvolio. "I love you. I love you, Benny." Benvolio smiled. "Don't worry. I feel the same." Mercutio's eyes widened. "You... do?" Benvolio nodded. Mercutio leaned towards him, closing his eyes. Benvolio closed the gap, pressing his lips to Mercutio's. When they pulled apart, Benvolio was smiling and so was Mercutio. "I do, Merc." They sat there together, before Mercutio glanced at the window of the room. "I know you're there, Romeo." There was the sound of shuffling leaves, then Romeo's laughing from outside. "Congrats, you two!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment if you did!
> 
> Like I said, I'll post part three of Flags and Experiences anywhere from a few minutes from the time of posting this, to a few hours.
> 
> See you later, and lots of love! <3


End file.
